Réunis dans les larmes d'Eldaliëdor
by Vega Juliet
Summary: De tragiques ciconstances vont pousser Hermione et Drago à faire équipe dans une aventure peu ordinaire... Je suis nulle pour les résumés lol ! Venez lire ! ABANDONNE.
1. Comment les choses commencèrent

**Réunis dans les larmes d'Eldaliëdor**

Auteur : LoonyMione  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mis à part, bien sûr, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas (c'est à dire ceux qui ne sont pas présents dans la série de JKR.  
Avertissement : Il se peux qu'il y ait des passages R ... je vous préviendrais.  
Paring : Hermione/Drago  
Genre : Romance/Aventure  
NDA (Note de l'auteur) : Le titre n'est pas définitif ... héhéhé... je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir qui colle au mieux avec l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Comment ça à commencé…**

Hermione tambourina de plus belle contre la porte close de la chambre de Ron.  
- Ron! Ron… Ron, je t'en pris, ouvre moi!  
Des larmes coulaient abondamment le long des jolies joues rosies de la jeune fille et, contrairement à ses habitudes, elle ne faisait rien pour les retenir.  
- Ron! Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de rester enfermé tout seul!  
Elle entendait, de l'autre côté de la porte, des sanglots étouffés, des pleurs refoulés qui avaient du mal à sortir. Hermione se laissa glisser contre la porte et tomba à genoux, le front contre le bois clair et les mains agrippées à la poignée.  
- Ouvre moi…, s'il te plait, émit-elle dans un souffle rauque.  
Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ron ne lui ouvrirait pas.  
Lentement, les évènements du matin lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle tenta de stopper cet afflux d'information mais elle n'en avait plus la force mentale, ni physique. Elle revit comment Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley et elle s'étaient rendus au chemin de traverse ce matin même, comment Harry, obligé de rester caché, leur avait dit «A toute à l'heure» avec un sourire forcé. Mais ce futur dont il avait parlé, en disant cette simple phrase: «A toute à l'heure», n'existait pas. Pendant qu'eux faisaient leurs achats, une sanglante attaque avait été lancée contre le QG. Comment les Mangemorts avaient trouvé la nouvelle base secrète de l'Ordre? On ne le saurait peut être jamais. Heureusement ou malheureusement, certains membres importants de l'Ordre étaient présents, mais si peu. Maugrey, Rogue, Elphias, Mondingus, Hestia, Tonks et bien sur, Harry. Tous s'étaient battus corps et âmes contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Bellatrix et Mrs Malfoy étaient de la partie. Et puis, soudainement, la scène avait semblé se figer: Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait face à Harry Potter, le survivant. Ils s'étaient avancés lentement l'un vers l'autre, la baguette levée et avaient lancés leur sortilège, en même temps, à la même seconde. Personne n'avait su dire à Hermione desquels sortilèges il s'agissait car la bataille avait repris à peine les sorts sortis des baguettes des deux ennemis. Tonks avait vu Bellatrix s'élancer vers Harry… et après…et après personne ne savait. Dumbledore était arrivé un peu après et peu à peu les Mangemorts s'étaient retirés et il ne restait plus une trace de magie noire. Ni de Voldemort. On comptait les corps des morts par dizaines… et parmi eux gisait Harry Potter, inconscient, dans un état proche de la mort. Il avait été transporté à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence…. Quand Ron, Hermione, Molly et Giny étaient rentrés ils avaient trouvé le QG ravagé, des morts un peu partout et des blessés allongés sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. Ron se reprochait de ne pas avoir été là pour aider Harry, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vaincu ensembles. Hermione aussi se le reprochait mais la tristesse l'emportait: tous ces gens morts… et Harry… oh Harry! Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Un de ces meilleurs amis était à l'hôpital et l'autre se reprocherait cet évènement toute sa vie, refusant toute parole de sa part.

_La nuit, au Manoir Malfoy._

Drago Malfoy dormait d'un sommeil agité dans son imposant lit à baldaquin. - Non! Mère laissez moi tranquille! Non, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas!  
Il s'agitait de plus en plus, la sueur perlait sur son front.  
- Je ne suis pas lui, Mère! Arrêtez! NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!  
Dans ce dernier cri qui déchira l'air, il s'éveilla en sursaut et resta haletant sur son lit. Cependant il reprit vite contenance, furieux de s'être laissé troublé, même s'il ne pouvait rien contre les cauchemars. Il venait à peine de remettre le masque glacial qui lui servait de visage, que quelqu'un transplana au milieu de la large pièce.  
- Qui est là? dit-il d'un voix froide, dépourvue de peur.  
- Arg… ohhh… fffff - Mère, c'est vous?  
- Drago…, parvint à articuler Mrs Malfoy.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?  
C'était une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse. Rapidement Drago se dirigea vers la silhouette recroquevillée de sa mère.  
- Lumos!  
C'était plus sérieux que ce qu'il avait cru. Elle avait de profondes entailles au ventre et au cou. Il tenta plusieurs sortilèges de guérison, mais rien n'y fit, et, plus inquiétant encore, les blessures ne cessaient de s'agrandir et de saigner abondamment. Au bout de maints efforts il réussit tout de même à en arrêter l'expansion puis, d'un geste rageur, il déchira un grand pan de son drap de soie, brodé à ses initiales.  
- Me voila réduit à utiliser les méthodes Moldus, cracha-t-il avec dégoût.  
Heureusement pour lui, sa mère était trop mal en point pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait.  
- Locomotor corpus!  
Le jeune homme transporta sa mère jusque dans les cachots où se trouvait une salle qui servait d'infirmerie et de laboratoire.  
- Drago…, souffla celle-ci.  
- Quoi? demanda-t-il calmement - Ste Mangouste… va… il faut… - Vous ne pouvez pas aller à Ste Mangouste, mère. Que diraient-ils en voyant arriver la femme de Mr Malfoy toute ensanglantée?  
Mrs Malfoy eut un mouvement d'humeur en entendant l'expression «femme de Mr Malfoy», mais son état l'obligeait à aller au principal. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite.  
- Non… toi… Ste Mangouste… - Inutile je me sens parfaitement bien.  
- Tais toi… écoute… chercher… potions… médicaments… - Nous n'avons pas de potion coagulante ici? demanda Drago avec incrédulité.  
- Non… Ce dernier mot semblait lui avoir coûté plus que tous les autres et ses yeux ses fermèrent lentement, malgré elle. Elle voulait ajouter quelque chose mais le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut: - Dumbledore… - Quoi Dumbledore? tempêta Drago. C'est lui? C'est lui qui vous a blessée? Répondez!  
Il envoya voler la fiole la plus proche qui se brisa sur le mur. Il passait successivement d'un calme excessif à une colère violente. D'un côté il voulait faire payer à celui qui lui avait fait ça et d'un autre il se sentait enfin soulagé de la voir dans cet état où elle ne pouvait plus rien lui faire… Un elfe de maison entra précipitamment dans la salle et commença à nettoyer les dégâts causés par Drago.  
- Locky! Prépares mon manteau et mes bottes, je sors.  
Sa décision était prise.

_Au même moment, au QG de l'Ordre, quelque part dans Londres._

Hermione tu es encore là! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, avec des larmes aux yeux qui ne la quittaient plus.  
La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé depuis l'après midi.  
- Hermione… on va y aller… à Ste Mangouste.  
L'intéressée hocha la tête et se releva avec difficulté.  
- Ron ne voudra pas venir… - Je sais ma chérie, laissons le… il a besoin de temps pour accepter.

* * *

Bien sûr vous vous doutez un peu de se qui va se passser en suite, mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! J'attends vos reviews pour savoir si je dois continuer ! 


	2. Une transe et une mission

Coucou,  
Et oui, ça faisait un bail !  
Merci à mes 8 reviewers !

Disclamer : J'utilise ici le langage elfique inventer par Tolkien, c'est donc à lui que reviennent les droits (sur ce langage).

Pour info : Je ne penses pas faire un crossing over avec LOTR, j'utilise juste le langage.

Maintenant que vous avez lut ça vous devez être super curieux '... lol  
J'espère que vous continuerez à lire(même si àa fait un bail (lol j'ai l'impression de me répêter)), j'espère que vous aimerez...

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Une transe et une mission**

Mrs Weasley, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent à Ste Mangouste, trois quart d'heure plus tard. Mrs Weasley s'avança vers l'hôtesse de l'accueil:  
- Nous venons voir un… blessé, dit-elle péniblement, sentant ses larmes monter, une fois de plus.  
Ginny qui tenait la main d'Hermione, la serra un peu plus et tourna sa tête vers son amie. Elle était toute rouge et avait de petits yeux, ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille et son regard semblait poser une question muette à Hermione, une question douloureuse: «Est ce que tu crois qu'il est… mort?» - Je suis désolée mais les visites sont interdites à cette heure ci… - Mais nous venons voir…, commença Mrs Weasley.  
- Il faudra attendre demain madame.  
- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, s'emporta Mrs Weasley avec colère en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau de l'hôtesse. Nous venons voir Harry Potter et… et les autres.  
Ce qui signifiait et tous les autres êtres qui nous sont chers et qui ont été à moitié assassinés par Voldemort et ses sbires.  
- Oh, je vois…, s'excusa l'hôtesse, 4ème étage: chambres 423 à 445.  
Les quatre femmes et jeunes filles, se mirent en route d'un pas indécis et hésitant, la peur leur tordant les entrailles.

Au moment même où elles disparurent dans le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur, Drago Malfoy transplana dans le hall et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'hôtesse:  
- Je viens rendre visite à… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de débité le gros mensonge qu'il avait soigneusement ficelé car la jeune femme l'interrompit:  
- Oui, je sais, vos amies sont aussi arrivées il y a quelques minutes. Vous pouvez y aller.  
- Mais, commença Drago.  
- Ah oui! 4ème étage: chambres 423 à 445, enchaîna l'hôtesse bien décidée à prouver que, cette fois, elle n'offenserait personne.  
- Bien, dit le jeune homme, saisissant sa chance.  
Il ne savait pas du tout qui étaient ses «amies» dont parlait la jeune femme mais se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur. Une fois la haut, il lui suffirait de fureter un peu pour trouver se qu'il était venu chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Wealsey, Ginny et Hermione se tenaient devant une porte épaisse sur laquelle on pouvait lire, en dessous d'un majestueux «444» écrit en lettres d'or, «Harry Potter». Aucune d'elles ne se décidaient à entrer. C'était stupide… mais c'était vraiment trop dur. Finalement Mrs Weasley, voulant se montrer raisonnable, actionna la poignée d'une main tremblante.

Harry était réveillé et les regardaient avec des yeux qu'Hermione aurait qualifié de fatigués. En réalité, la joie de voir son ami sain et sauf lui masquait la vérité… Toutes trois coururent au chevet du Survivant, Mrs Weasley en tête, et se jetèrent sur lui pour le serrer jusqu'a l'étouffer. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Harry commençait à protester mollement et Mrs Weasley se dégagea:  
- Oh Harry mon chéri! sanglota-t-elle en s'asseyant tout près de lui. Nous avions tellement peur de… mais comment vas tu?  
- Hum… hésita Harry, je vais bien. Mais… qui êtes vous?  
Mrs Weasley devint toute blanche tandis que Ginny partait d'un rire nerveux:  
- Arrête Harry, tu veux? C'est pas drôle.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi… qui que tu sois.  
Lentement le sourire disparut du visage de la jeune Gryffondor, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'Harry était tout à fait sérieux.  
- Amnésique… souffla Hermione en devenant plus pâle que jamais, il… tu es amnésique.  
Mrs Weasley referma à nouveau ses bras autour celui qui était comme un fils pour elle, dans une tentative désespérée pour le protéger de l'immuable vérité et Ginny se mit à sangloter… Hermione qui devenait plus pâle à chaque seconde s'évanouie et tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. Trop d'émotions d'un coup… sa conscience avait décidé de passer le relais à l'inconscient…

A peine dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait pris l'ascenseur. Il était toujours bon de garder une notion précise du temps, pensait Drago. Il s'était d'abord rendu dans les étages supérieurs mais n'ayant rien trouvé, il avait finit par redescendre au 4ème étage, celui que lui avait indiqué l'hôtesse. Il s'avança doucement dans le couloir baigné de pénombre. Il entendit des chuchotements affolés provenant de la chambre «443»: «Hestia Jones». Il crut reconnaître la voix de cette traînée de Weasley et préféra ne pas s'attarder. Cependant un raie de lumière qui filtrait à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte suivante attira son attention. Il s'approcha et lut: «444»: «Harry Potter» Son esprit réagit au quart de tour: Potter! Ici! . Bien sûr il savait qu'il se préparait une grande bataille… et ben sûr que c'était de là que sa mère venait, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt? Ainsi ce sale rat avait survécu! A moins que…  
Sa curiosité l'emporta et il poussa doucement la porte.  
- Ah c'est vous, dit la sorcière de l'accueil. Veillez sur elle pendant que je vais chercher un médicomage.  
Et elle le planta là. Lui, Drago Malfoy, se trouvait dans une chambre dont les lits étaient occupés par ses deux pires ennemis: Potter qui le fixait d'un air plutôt ahuri et Granger qui semblait évanouie. A en juger par sa position inconfortable et sa jupe remontée jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle avait dû être allongée là en vitesse. Par qui? Weasley? Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec Granger? Peut-être que cette Hestia Jones c'était réveillée juste à ce moment et qu'elle avait laissé à l'hôtesse le soin de s'occuper de son amie… Draco ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin car Harry pris la parole:  
- Salut… lança-t-il d'un air neutre.  
- Potter, cracha Malfoy.  
- Comment tu t'appelles? questionna à nouveau Harry.  
- Je te conseilles de ne pas jouer a ce jeu là avec moi… menaça Malfoy, la main à la poche (celle où se trouvait sa baguette.  
Mais en réalité il doutait que ce fut un jeu, Harry aurait du l'agresser bien avant… Il aurait du le traiter de tous les noms, y compris de fils de mangemort, fils d'assassin mais il n'en avait rien fait.  
- Pourquoi tout le monde crois que je fais de l'humour, ronchona-t-il, j'ai une tête à faire de l'humour?  
- Non. Tu es… pathétique, répliqua Malfoy.  
- Sympa.  
- Le plaisir était pour moi, dit Malfoy retenant à peine son sourire maintenant.  
Son pire ennemi, Saint Potter des Vierges (en référence à son peu d'expérience sexuelle), était hors combat, amnésique, plus bon rien… Voldemort (mais où était-il?) pourrais enfin triompher.

Un violent coup qu'on lui abattit sur l'arrière du crâne l'empêcha (encore une fois) d'aller plus loin dans ces pensées.  
- Sale fouine! Hurla Hermione en se jetant sur lui.  
Elle s'était visiblement réveillée. Et elle n'était pas contente, pas du tout.  
- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi! Hurla-t-elle encore. A cause de ta saleté de famille!  
Elle ne pesait pas ses mots. Elle essaya de le gifler mais il retint son poignet et la rejeta sur le lit.  
- Calme Granger, dit il sans abandonner son sourire en coin.

Mais elle ne voulait rien savoir et elle s'élança sur lui à nouveau. Cette fois ci il dû la choper par les deux bras pour l'empêcher de frapper.  
Soudain, au même moment, Harry respira bruyamment et sa tête se rejeta en arrière. Ses yeux étaient à la limite de la révulsion et quand il parla, ce ne fut pas avec sa propre voix:  
- Vous devez la trouvez. Pour que tout soit rétablit, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Trouvez _Hîth_ dans le Royaume des elfes : _Eldaliëdor_. Elle ravage tout, elle est cause de tout, elle peut tout arrêter. Il faudra d'abord trouver la clé, elle s'appelle Livêleithel. Elle vous mènera à _annon_. Il faut que vous y alliez tous les deux.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago:  
- _Anguloce_…  
Drago déjà vert, devint bleuâtre:  
- Ne prononce JAMAIS ce mot!  
Il lâcha Hermione pour aller tabasser Harry, mais au même moment, la transe du Survivant prit fin. Et ce fut le Harry amnésique qui les considéra d'un air méfiant, un sourire en coin.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux?  
Le ton de sa voix laissait clairement entendre que, selon lui, Drago et Hermione s'apprêtaient à faire ensemble ce que feraient n'importe quels adolescents de leur âge, seuls dans une chambre.  
Hermione crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes à nouveau… non ce n'est pas possible, il ne pouvait pas suggérer cela, lui Harry… Mais ce n'était pas Harry, ce n'était que l'ombre de lui même.  
Drago repris peu à peu sa teinte blanchâtre habituelle et se tourna vers Hermione, d'un air dégoûté:  
- C'est grave, cracha-t-il.  
- Oui, ce n'est plus Harry… - Ça, à la limite, je m'en tape, ce qui est grave c'est ce qu'il vient de dire.  
Hermione, encore sous le choc, n'y comprenait plus rien. Drago reprit:  
- Quand il a fait sa transe… ou truc du genre, il a dit qu'il fallait trouver la «brume» (Hîth) dans le royaume des elfes. Elle rétablira l'ordre ici et là bas. La porte (annon) qui mène a ce royaume s'ouvre à l'aide d'une clé: Livêleithel.  
- Co… comment tu sais tout ça? questionna Hermione abasourdie, avec dans la voix, bien malgré elle, une petite pointe de jalousie.  
- C'est de l'elfique.  
- Elfique comme des elfes de maison?  
- Vermine! cracha à nouveau Drago. Aucun rapport sale Sang de Bourbe.  
- Ne m'insulte pas! Espèce de sale… - Panne d'inspiration? - Aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour qualifié ton être, ton essence même, vile et pervertie.  
Il pris ça pour un compliment mais songea qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, elle fulminait, la tristesse avait fait place à une colère farouche.  
Elle se força à se calmer. Respire. Voilà. Au bout de quelques minutes elle questionna:  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, tout à la fin?  
- Tu n'as pas à le savoir Granger… dit-il, puis changeant d'avis il expliqua, il avait déjà osé prononcer le noble langage elfique… avec sa bouche de Sang Souillé, mais en plus il a dit mon nom!  
- Anguloce?  
Drago empoigna Hermione par la gorge.  
- JAMAIS, dans ta bouche! C'est compris.  
Hermione qui avait une peur bleue de mourir étouffée, acquiesa à contre cœur. Puis elle se massa le cou quand il la relâcha.  
- Il faut y aller! décida-t-elle. Mais qui doit y aller?  
- Nous : toi et moi. En tous cas, c'est ce que l'autre larve à dit, grinça Drago en désignant le Harry amnésique au regard vide.

* * *

Alors ? REVIEWS (j'ai l'impression de toujours marquer la même chose à chaque fin de chapitre lol) 


End file.
